Oops! Was I Loud Enough?
by Careful.What.You.Wish.For
Summary: Caitlyn hates Connect 3 especially their music! So one day when they are visiting the city she yells and insults them! Ouch it hurt. Not. Was it by mistake or did she do it purposely?. Read to find out and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Caitlyn Marie Gellar. Get your ass out of that bed and get ready. We need to go." Mitchie shouted at her curly haired best friend ."But why me take someone else." Caitlyn whined from her place on the bed. " No. you're coming with me and that's final" Mitchie said. Caitlyn sighed in defeat and came out ten minutes later dressed in her usual attire. Olive green trousers paired with a neon green top and green converse with her hair down in their natural curly style and no make up. Mitchie was dressed in a green top paired with blue jeans and black boots and a little make up and her hair was down as well in their natural state….. straight. Mitchie took Caitlyn's hand and dragged her down and out of the house. " uh Mitch do you think we could take ice cream before we start your shopping spree. Mitchie nodded and they walked to their favourite ice cream shop which was two blocks away. " I'll pay this time" Caitlyn said and Mitchie shrugged. They ordered a chocolate and strawberry ice-cream ( Mitchie taking the first one and Caitlyn taking the latter one). Caitlyn paid and they decided to walk to the mall and eat their ice creams.

" Caitlyn I'm having that feeling like something is going to happen." Mitchie said

" like what?" Caitlyn asked.

" Maybe we'll meet someone famous like ummm connect 3" Mitchie said excitedly. " Mitch I know that usually these feelings come true or something happens. But this sounds so far-fetched so don't get carried away and you know how I don't like them" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. " I know Cait but they are good I still don't know why you 'don't like them much' " Mitchie said. " because their music doesn't speak or make any sense and Its soulless , worthless, meaningless, soulless, senseless useless. Oh and did I mention soulless." Caitlyn said. " we've had this discussion and I'm sick of it so lets talk about something else" no sooner did Mitchie said that than a girl screamed " OH MY GOD… CONNECT THREE" and everyone rushed forward towards the tour bus which had the connect three's smiling faces. They were also pulled with the screaming crowd which consisted mostly of teenage girls or parents with their kids on their shoulders for a better look or people snapping photos. Then the door to the bus opened and out stepped Jason and waved to everyone and the screams went louder, then out stepped Shane looking his usual hot self although Caitlyn didn't like him romantically ( you know the celebrity crush Types) and then out stepped Nate and Caitlyn had to admit he looked cute with the curls and all. Then she heard sounds. Not the screaming you idiots someone crying, more specifically a small girl crying and she started scanning the place frantically and saw a small 7-8 year old girl on the ground crying and a now melting ice cream near her on the ground. "Mitchie we have to help that girl" Caitlyn told Mitchie. "which girl" She asked back looking confused. Caitlyn pointed to the girl and Mitchie saw her. She saw the girl then glanced towards connect 3 " just five more minutes. Please." This got the brunette angry and she yelled " just what is so bloody good about connect 3. More important than a person are they?" and everyone grew quiet and stared at her. The three stars looked positively amused as they watched on. " where are you going?"Mitchie whispered as Caitlyn headed towards the girl. Caitlyn just shook her head and continued walking towards the girl. The crowd started to disperse as the connect 3 asked them to and Mitchie jogged towards Caitlyn's fast-moving form and whispered "sorry" to her. Caitlyn just shook her head and smiled and said" you know I can't stay mad at you for long" and Mitchie grinned. "although I still can't believe you said that loud?" she said still grinning. "even I don't believe it" she muttered under her breath and Mitchie heard it and laughed. "I'm not surprised though. This is something only you can do" Mitchie said. They reached the girl and helped her up. " hey cutie what's your name?" Caitlyn asked her." my name is Lily" she said shyly" and you're pretty like a Lily?" Mitchie said and the girl blushed and giggled. " What's your name?" she asked them still a little shy. "I'm Caitlyn and this is Mitchie and it is very nice to meet you" Caitlyn said making the girl giggle again. "thank you" she said. "have you come alone?" Caitlyn asked Lily "yes I live just down the street and my mommy let me come alone" she said proudly and they laughed. " Do you have money for another ice cream?" Mitchie asked her as the girl's ice cream had fallen down. " no" she shook her head sadly

" then worry not. I Caitlyn Gellar will buy thee Lily uh something something another of those delicious ice creams" Caitlyn imitated a fake spanish accent( she failed miserably. )

Lily nodded and smiled brightly. "Which one would you like?" Mitchie asked her. "I'll have chocolate ice cream with Choco chips" She said as they walked in the shop the super stars long forgotten.

"Really. That's my favourite too" Caitlyn said. " Thats my favourite too" Another voice said and they turned around to find the Connect 3 standing there and the chocolate ice cream lover in question was Nate. This time Caitlyn blushed while Lily squealed happily. " Can I have your autograph" She asked excitedly" Yes you can" Shane answered and grabbed a napkin and signed on it pausing to ask her name, then Jason and Nate also signed it who paused to mutter "at least someone likes us" and Caitlyn blushed and both her and Mitchie glared at him.

"Hi I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn" Mitchie said as she introduced themselves then elbowed Caitlyn in the side not-so-subtly who was looking anywhere but at the boys. "Embarrassed, Are we?" Shane said and Caitlyn blushed again and Jason poked him in the ribs and said" Don't tease the poor thing"" Hi it's nice to meet you too" Caitlyn said sarcastically recovering a little from her embarrassment

"So who likes chocolate ice cream" Nate asked and Lily, Caitlyn and Jason put their hands up

"Ok so Its my treat" Nate said

"I'll have a pineapple ice-cream" Shane said

"and just who said I was giving you a treat. I was talking about only chocolate lovers" Nate said and Shane huffed

"Don't worry I'll buy you an ice cream" Shane told Mitchie as Nate and Caitlyn rolled their eyes.

"So once everyone had gotten their ice creams they sat in a booth and they sat in the following order: Mitchie was against the wall with Shane next to her who had Jason next to him and on the other side was lily against the wall with Nate to her side and a very Awkward-looking Caitlyn next to him.

So after they had settled down Shane asked Caitlyn "Why don't you like Connect three?" Nate and Jason also looked at her curiously.

"Its not that i hate you'll or something. Its just that your music doesn't speak"Caitlyn said while staring at her ise cream pointedly

"So why did you suddenly yell out like in the crowd?" Nate asked this time.

"Its just that I saw a little girl hurt and nobody seemed concerned maddened me" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie pointedly who just grimaced and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Well about the music part it did hurt" Shane said putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt and lightening the mood.

"I've tried to make her listen to your songs but she doesn't like them with a passion and when asked why repeats the same thing over and over and I quote 'because their music doesn't speak or make any sense and Its soulless , worthless, meaningless, soulless, senseless useless. Oh and did I mention soulless.' " and Caitlyn just glared at her.

"Oh" and Lily laughed. "So I take it you're finding it amusing?" Caitlyn asked the little laughing with a glint in her eye who in turn nodded."Oh no what is she gonna do?" Mitchie muttered under her but Shane heard her and glanced at her questioningly."just watch"she told him.

Caitlyn leaned over Nate and started tickling Lily who let out a squeal and started giggling uncontrolably."Please... stop Cait-lyn ...please"Lily manged to gasp out. Caitlyn only grinned and said"Now you can laugh as much as you want". "Nate please help me" as she started squirming in her seat. "Caitlyn I think you should stop"Nate said but she didn't stop and the other three unsuccessfully tried to stifle their laughter. "and I think you should shut up" and Nate sighed and said"Caitlyn please stop otherwise I'll have to force you 'cuz I can't see the little angel suffer by your hands" Nate said a little dramatically but Caitlyn only scoffed and continued tickling Lily and the other three just broke and burst out laughing and very loudly might I add.

Nate sighed again but you could see that twinkle in his eye. So he started tickling Caitlyn who Squealed and leaned shifted back forgetting that she was sitting at the end and as she lost balance she flailed her arms and it was so comical that Shane , Mitchie and Jason laughed so hard that tears ran down their face and Caitlyn clutched Nate's shirt who was caught off guard and dragged him down with her and Lily, Mitchie Shane and Jason howled in laughter as the two of them landed on the ground in an heap with a series of "Oof"s and"ow"s .

Nate landed on top of Caitlyn and suddenly they stopped struggling as they realised their position where their noses were literally touching but they were brought out of their daze by the howls of their friends. Nate scrambled up and offered his hand to Caitlyn who proceeded to ignore it and got up dusting off her clothes and then slid in next to Lily Going red and Glaring at everyone. Nate also shrugged and slid in next to her and they both made sure they were at least 1 inch away from each other. When the others finally calmed down Mitchie said "I feel so sorry" and Shane asked her "Why" she answered"Because...I didn't record their epic fall" and all of them laughed while Nate and Caitlyn laughed.

Lily looked at her watch and said"I have to go otherwise my mummy will get worried if I'm late" "Okay I'll leave you. you know to make sure you reach safely" Caitlyn said Lily shook her head"No I'm going alone.I'm big enough"She said stubbornly. Caitlyn nodded and after hugging everyone goodbye and giving Mitchie and Caitlyn a kiss on the cheek(she was shy of the guys) she left."She's cute"Shane stated after a moment of silence. "She is isn't she?"Jason agreed.

Someone's phone started ringing and everyone stared at each other until"Shane its yours, when are you planning on picking it? After two years"Nate exclaimed. Shane jumped and picked the call excusing himself.

"Is he always so dumb?" Caitlyn asked bluntly and the others laughed and Nick nodded as Shane returned and asked"What's the joke?" And the others tried to stifle a laugh as Jason simply said"You" and they burst out laughing other than Shane who looked confused.

"Whatever guys Pete's just called and he said he wants us back at the Hotel"Shane said rolling his eyes

"Pete's our manager"Shane answered the unanswered question.

"So do you want to meet up after our tour gets over which is going to get over in uhh.. a month?" Shane asked and the girls looked at each other and shrugged although Mitchie;s eyes were wide. Caitlyn said"Are you sure? I mean what if I insult you again?" the boys grinned"Then we'll find a way to shut you up" Nate said and they laughed. "Sure. WE'd love to" Mitchie said. "But don't you wanna go home?" Caitlyn asked curiously "Didn't you know we live in this city"Jason said. "Oh" WAs all Caitllyn could come up with as she blushed and the others laughed.

Okay we should be going here are our numbers text us your no...okay"Shane said grabbing a tissue and writing and the other two followed suit and Jason muttered under his breath"I don't think they need mine the two of them are the Ones" and the guys heard it and blushed and the girls couldn't of the world think why they blushed.

Everyone said their goodbyes but Jason pulled everyone for a group hug and they left agreeing to meet after a month when luckily the girls school was going to be over.

* * *

**Thank you  
**

**Okay that was my oneshot it Was supposed to be Naitlyn but I gave the others some space also. And please tell me if I should continue it or if its alright as a one-shot.**

**AND please,please,please review because they make my day  
**

**and don't hesitate to tell me if it needs to be continued (althuogh I'm having that incomplete feeling after reading it)  
**

**Thank you once again for reading  
**

**:)  
**


	2. AN

heya my peeps!

I've decided to continue the story

I'll be uploading the next chapter in a short while…

Thanks to anyone and everyone who read and reviewed my story

:)

LOve,

. .for(A.K.A me)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

After that day for the whole month they texted each other. Basically Mitchie and Shane texted more and Caitlyn and Nate texted more. But for fun the girls texted only on occasion making the other two annoyed.

So this lovely afternoon Mitchie and Caitlyn were watching a movie because their school was finally over and they could relax, when they got a message from the boys.

_Heyy! Whatcha doin? –S_

_Watching a movie with Caitlyn. U?-M_

_Nothing. Just wanted to tell you We've sent you a parcel and it should be reaching in a little while. So don't be surprised-S_

_Ok-M_

_Ok talk to you later. Bye-S_

_Ok. Bye-M_

On the other side

_Heyy!Supp – N_

_Watching a movie with Mitch. U?-C_

_Nothing. Just wanted to tell you We've sent you a parcel and it should be reaching in a little while. So don't be surprised- N_

_Ok. Whats in it? – C_

_Sorry can't tell you. It's a surprise. Bye talk 2 u later – N_

_Fine. Bye_

"You know?" Mitchie asked her who had been reading over her shoulder. "Yeah. But he's not telling me what?" Caitlyn said. "It's supposed to be a surprise. Although god only knows what it's gonna be" Mitchie sighed. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Both the girls looked at each other , then raced to the door. Mitchie opened the door and saw a man standing outside with a clipboard "Ms. Torres" he asked

"Yes" Mitchie said."Parcel for you. Please sign here" He said handing her the clipboard. She signed and returned to him and he pointed to the parcel box which was quite huge.

"What have they sent in such a huge box?" Mitchie asked. "How am I supposed to know? They didn't say" Caitlyn said exasperatedly and the man looked on in amusement.

"Do you want me get it inside?" he asked amusedly. "yes please .Thanks " Mitchie added after he had placed it inside carefully and left. Caitlyn closed the door and turned to Mitchie and nodded and they turned to the box.

But before they could touch it they heard a whisper "Dude, How long?" and two voices shushed him. The girls turned to each other and smiled and Caitlyn gestured to Mitchie to come into the bedroom and they walked in the room and shut the door."What do we do?Its too good an opportunity to pass. I wanna scare them" Caitlyn whispered excitedly."Calm down Cait. We will, They wanted to scare us lets scare them" Mtchie whispered back."Caitlyn's eyes lit up and she started smiling evilly "Oh for god sake stop smiling like that you're freaking me out. Tell me already"Mitchie whispered. Caitlyn shook her head silently, walked out noiselessly and came back noiselessly with two scary masks and handed one to Mitchie, who also started smiling mischievously. They both put the masks on and wrapped themselves in black capes(I don't know where they came from)

They drew the curtains and darkened the room in which the bix was and started opening the box. They counted till three and opened the flap but just as the were about to shout "BOOOO"they stopped(Why you ask?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

because

those idiots were asleep you (so didn't see that coming,Did you?)

Caitlyn and Mitchie sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Boys are useless." Mitchie said"Yeah they always ruin surprises."Caitlyn said

"BOOOOOO"

"AAHHHHHHH"

the girls turned

"ahhhhhh"

"aahhhhhh"

(Lemme tell you. Who screamed when

First were the boys who scared the girls, Then the girls who were scared, then the boys who got scared when they saw the girls get-up and the girls who screamed again because the boys were... see that was easy).

" Shut up" Caitlyn yelled. And there was pin-drop silence and everybody looked at each other and the girls removed their masks and capes and the boys laughed nervously.

"We totally knew you were under that" Shane said.

And Caitlyn snorted while Mitchie smirked at him.

"Really" She asked. Jason nodded. Then why did you scream?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn screamed in a high-pitched tone. "We didn't sound like that" Nate finally said and both Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at him in disbelief and Caitlyn almost snorted again.

"You were scared" Mitchie said and the boys scowled at this.

"Take that back" Shane said.

"Awww... You really were scared" Caitlyn taunted. Shane and Nate looked at each other then started advancing on the girls. "What are You-" Mitchie squealed as Shane started tickling her and Caitlyn squealed as well when Nate attacked her.

Both the girls ran off to different rooms.

"AHHHH! Stop it Nate. please Stop" Caitlyn squealed. "Take that back" Nate whispered in her ear.

"No"

"Fine. No"

"Nate if you don't stop now I-" Caitlyn gasped. Nate looked at her worriedly"What is it?" He asked. Caitlyn didn't say anything just started laughing. Nate turned to the direction of her gaze and saw Shane and Mitchie kissing and he burst into laughter too.

Upon hearing the loud laughter the said couple jumped apart blushing furiously.

Caitlyn ran toward them and before you could say"Thats five cents please" She had dragged them to a room, pushed them in, barked a 'talk it out' and given them a look that said 'You-Come-Out-Without-Talking-and...' shut the door and returned to her seat next to Nate.

Nate stared at her weirdly.

"Look I didn't want Mitchie moping around and from the looks of it, you wouldn't want Shane doing that too"Caitlyn said before he could say anything.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**Heheheh... Cliffy**

**I know I'm bad**

**But I didn't have the time and energy to write anymore**

**Although what happened between Smitchie you'll know in the next chapter**

**and there'll be a grilling of Caitlyn by Mitchie **

**and-**

**Thats it I ain't tellin' no more**

**Please Review and **

**You know you want to!**

Thanks again

See you in the next chapter!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

After fifteen minutes

"What's taking so long?"Nate asked from where he had been sitting for the past fifteen minutes.

Jason shrugged. He'd just woken up and Nate had filled him in.

Caitlyn just walked to the door and banged on it "Hello! If you're done making out come out even if you aren't come out" And sat down again.

Five minutes later Mitchie and Shane emerged from the room.

Caitlyn didn't wait for anything just Pulled Mitchie into the Bathroom and said"Spill".

Nate and Jason looked at Shane and he sighed, there was no escaping it

Falshback

As soon as the door closed Mitchie stood there awkwardly but Shane Pinned her to the wall and kissed her which resulted in her kissing him back, then they pulled apart for air and Shane was grinning like he had won a jackpot(Which he had) and Mitchie was blushing a furious red.

"So You'll be my girlfriend?" Shane asked and Mitchie stared at him in disbelief for a moment too long and Shane misunderstood this as rejection and started backing away.

"Its Ok if you don't want-" He started but he never finished because Mitchie kissed him. Again.

And they kept on kissing till Caitlyn not-so-politely came and interrupted them.

End

"Dude! You got scared" Jason laughed and Shane ignored him and turned to Nate

"Now that we're together What about you and Caitlyn?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"What about me and her?" Nate went for the oblivious act(But let me tell you he failed… miserably)

"Dude stop acting I know there's something between you two" Shane accused.

Nate sighed" but she won't like me back" He said.

"She will and she does. You want proof. Follow me" Shane said and all three boys went and put their ears against the Bathroom.

"- No I don't like him" They heard Caitlyn exclaim.

"I never said anything about liking him. So?" And they could just imagine Mitchie look at Caitlyn accusing with that stare that got anything and everything out of anyone and everyone.

Caitlyn was heard sighing." Yes I like Nate. Happy" She sighed sadly.

"You don't sound happy?" Mitchie said everyone's thoughts aloud.

"Cuz he would never like me back" Caitlyn said.

And the sound of Feet towards the dor were heard. All the boys feld to the living room and the girls emerged not two minutes later.

Jason suddenly spoke up "Mitchie. Do you have Binoculars?". "Uh dude why do you want binoculars?" Shane asked him. He shot Shane a look and turned to Mitchie. "Actually your apartment is on a higher floor, no so I wanted to watch birds." Mitchie nodded and started toward her room. Jason grabbed Shane and followed her out not before shooting Nate a meaningful look.

Nate looked nervous. " Nate are you alright?" Caitlyn asked him. He nodded.

"Are you 100% sure?" she asked again. He nodded again

"Surely sure like to_" "Yes Caitlyn I'm fine. Will you please shut up now?" Nate hissed. Usually Caitlyn would be ready with a retort but today she was extra down in he dumps today so she just squeaked a "Sorry" and ran off before he could see her tears.

Just then the others were returning and Caitlyn flew past them, but they saw her tears and called after her but she ignored their cries and disappeared out the door.

The others reached Nate who was pacing the floor furiously and muttering to himself.

Mitchie was ready to pounce on him but restrained herself and spoke to him in a controlled voice.

"Caitlyn Gellar never cries and you made her cry. Tell me what you did nate else I'll fry your insides and feed it to the fish" And Jason asked"Are there fish over here?" and was promptly ignored.

Nate told her what had happened and she sighed.

"Nate she likes you and she thinks you don't like her and she was feeling sad about it. You just had to make it worse" She said

When the boys told her of what they knew she said or more like yelled.

"You were eavesdropping!" "Seriously Mitch that's all you notice out of the whole thing?"Shane asked her.

"Look nate I really care about my best friend and I don't want her to be sad. So the best thing is you tell her everything including your feelings" Mitchie told him ignoring her boyfriend. There was pin drop silence.

"The question is where to find her" Jason said breaking the silence.

* * *

Haha cliff hanger I know I'm great

Thanks for reading and Please Review

I had a lot of school work and tests so I couldn't update but worry not here I am and here is my Chapter...

:D

Please R&R

Love and regards,

ME


	5. Its over! officially

hiya ma peeps,

I'm discontinuing the story since no one seems interested. I only got 17 reviews for crying out loud.

That too for 3 technically its 4 but 3 and I feel discouraged so I won't update.

It was my first story. Was it that bad?

Not feeling loved,

Me.


	6. Its not over! chapter 4

_**Nate POV**_

"The question is where to find her" Jason said breaking the silence.

We looked at Mitchie for guidance, she seemed to be in deep thoughts, then her face brightened up.

"We'll definitely find her in the old park. Basically, no one goes there."She told us.

I jumped up and started towards the door

And just as I was opening the door Shane called out "Do you know where to go?" I groaned in frustration and went back to see Shane laughing and Jason smiling amusedly, even Mitchie was smiling slightly. I decided to ignore my brothers and turned to Mitchie who quickly gave me the directions to the old park. I thanked her and started toward the park.

_**Caitlyn POV**_

I quickly ran outside, ignoring the others cries and walked to the was getting dark and the park was a secluded and nobody came here so I always came here.

I just sat down on the swing and cried my eyes out, pouring all my pent up emotions out. I remembered my parents' death, my brothers death, Matt. I felt nauseous when I thought of him. Acting like a great guy. He was a sure charmer, a bloody player. He broke down the walls I had built over. Told me he loved me. But, one night I found out it was all a bet and he was cheating on me.

After that I never let anyone get too close, then came Nate, also a charmer , I started liking him, thought he would too and then today, sometimes I feel god has a personal grudge against me, The world is a whole different matter.

I cried more, it always was like that. Everyone left me in the end. Mitchie was a different thing altogether, she was more than a sister to me, she was the only one who knew about my past.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize someone had come and I was startled when a voice called out "Caitlyn, is that you?"

I looked up and saw the person, who I'd just been thinking about. And the last person I was expecting.I whispered softly my eyes filling up with a fresh set of tears "What the hell…"

* * *

Who do you think it is?

so I decided to continue, because someone encouraged me to. (That's you I'm talking about Hana) so I was like alright, lets give it another shot.

And a cliff hanger again! Heheh I'm evil!

Anyway review, don't review I don't care I'm doing this for pure pleasure.

You wanna review feel free to, don't want to then hell your wish

Anyway thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 5

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Caitlyn POV

RECAP

"Caitlyn is that you?"

I looked up and saw the person, who I'd just been thinking about. And the last person I was expecting.I whispered softly my eyes filling up with a fresh set of tears "What the hell…"

NOW*

His lips pulled up in a smirk "Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Matt" I growled "what are you doing here?"

"Why, is it wrong for me to come and meet my best girl?" he asked and smirked at me.

"Matt, I am not in the mood today so before I do something drastic like preventing you from having Matt juniors just back off" I said icily.

"Ah, feisty as I remember" He chuckled and started coming closer, "What part of back off, did you not understand?" I asked.

He said nothing but kept coming closer, I panicked but didn't let it show and stood my ground.

"What I say or do, will make you leave?" I asked again in an exasperated tone, but I'm not so sure as to whether he was fooled or not.

Still no response and now he was a hairs breadth away from me.

I gulped and he smirked, his breath fanning my face knowing he was making me uncomfortable. I pushed or tried to push him away but he came all the more closer, his hand roaming up my hip to my stomach, under the hem of my- I gasped, I couldn't help it.

He was hauled from on top of me and the sight that met my eyes indescribable. Nate had Matt by the collar and he was literally breathing fire. He punched him in the face and the crack of Matt's nose breaking could not be missed. I walked up to them, now that I had recomposed myself and kneed Matt in the place where the sun don't shine so hard and growled "you deserved this now before I injure you any further. LEAVE" and it all but took one glare from Nate and Matt was off. Suddenly, feeling not so strong anymore I collapsed and is it hadn't been for Nate, I would have face-planted on the ground. He pulled me in his arms and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder not wanting to let go.

Suddenly I realized t hat this was Nate who I was hugging, the guy who involuntarily broke my heart and the guy who just saved me from my ex.

I pulled out of the hug and I wasn't sure but was that hurt in his eyes? I quickly averted my eyes and cleared my throat, "umm…thanks for saving me out there and I umm need to leave, so bye" and I almost ran away, but curse Nate and his fast reflexes I once again found myself pulled to a sturdy chest which belonged to nine other than Mr. Gray. "Why are you pushing away?" He asked me softly. I felt my cheeks heat up and stuttered "I…umm- no i-itss-s noth-nothing like t-that….." and looked down.

"Caitlyn, did you know you're bad at lying?" Nate asked me and I went redder than I already was, if it was even possible.

I pushed at his chest, but his grip just tightened around me. "Tell me Caitlyn, who was he?" he asked me. "That was Matt, my ex-boyfriend."Nate nodded, and he let go. I stepped back immediately "You're not going to run away again, are you?" Nate asked me. I shook my head. I sat down on the swing, suddenly feeling that my legs won't be able to hold my weight and sighed, running a hand through my frizzy hair.

"Caitlyn?" Nate said, I looked up at him to see him staring at me intently, which made me uncomfortable.

"Why did you run off like that from the house then, when I spoke rudely to you?" I looked away, not being able to think of a proper answer.

Finally I stuttered something out like "I-I did-dn't run aw-away, i-I m-mean I don't know…" I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded hesitantly.

"I have this friend, who's got a crush on this girl, but she always shuts him out and doesn't tell him anything and he's desperate to get her to talk to him, but he's shy and he doesn't know what to do. So can you tell me, so I can tell him what to do?" I immediately know where this was going and I could NOT believe that Nate the pop star was falling for plain old me. I was still a little hesitant, thinking this might be a joke, but I took a step towards him and softly said "even the girl must be shy" He chuckled" Oh believe me! She isn't, she has the guts to insult a world-famous band in front of them and their fans, in public, and then walk off like nothing happened…"he said. "Nate, I am so sorry, I did not mean any offence.." I trailed off. He stepped closer to me "Why Caitlyn, why do you push everybody away from? Why?" he asked me, gripping my shoulders tightly. I looked away, trying to push the tears threatening to fall, back."Tell me. Goddammit" He half-yelled. "Because whenever I get close to people, they leave me and go away. Everyone did, mom, dad, Matt, my brother. Mitchie's the only one left who hasn't left me and I don't know but I'm always scared she might leave me too and I don't want to get close to anyone. Why would you want to get close to me" The tears fell. Traitors "You're a rock star, you could have any girl in the world, and me I'm just an ordinary girl, plain old Caitlyn. Tell me why would someone like you, fall for someone like me?" "Because you are special, in your own way. I like the feistyness, the sarcasm in you. I don't think anybody would have the guts to do what you did. Insult a world-famous band and walk away, your courage to face your ex-boyfriend even after what he did to you (Mitchie told him) and injure him, lets just say I'd like that more, than a Malibu Barbie. You're fun and you are definitely beautiful." Nate said [A/N I know his speech isn't as nice, but I'm not very good at this so bear with me).

He leaned down to kiss me and I closed my eyes-

"Nate, Caitlyn we have an emergency" A voice said.

* * *

hello people. I am so sorry for delaying it, but i had writers block, still have it, but since its been so long i decided to upload any crap.

Hope you had fun.

Please review, like it, yada yada I wouldn't bore ou with it

anyway the next chapter might take long because i have exams coming, so lets see what happens with my writers block.

Love

~Me


End file.
